memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FossilLord
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! 31dot (talk) 00:24, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Recent post Just FYI, I moved your post to Ten Forward and its own page as it did not concern the content of the Main Page. article talk pages are meant to discuss changes with the associated article only. Thanks 31dot (talk) 00:24, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Bump. 31dot (talk) 00:46, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Please remember to sign your posts by clicking the Signature button or by typing ~~~~ at the end, thanks. 31dot (talk) 10:19, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Please also check the dates of discussions you reply to, to make sure a reply is still necessary; you recently responded to a discussion from 2009 and the participants likely are no longer waiting for replies. Older discussions like that should be considered archived. 31dot (talk) 22:40, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :I accidentally made some changes as (192.5.215.212) you offered to help me at learning to archive discussions, could you shoe me how?--FossilLord 18:36, April 3, 2014 (UTC) What I said was that old discussions should be considered archived, not necessarily actually archived. We usually only do that when a talk page gets lengthy. 31dot (talk) 03:05, April 4, 2014 (UTC)